justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Mama
(Community Remix) |artist = ft. , & |year = 2014 |from = album |tvfilm = |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Geisha Version) |effort = Low (Classic/Geisha Version) |nogm = 3 |dg = / / (Classic) / / (Geisha Version) |mode = Trio (Classic/Geisha Version) |alt = Version |mc = (Classic on JDU 2017) (Geisha Version on JDU 2017) |dlc = Classic October 22nd, 2015 (NOW) March 9th, 2017 (JDU) Geisha Version April 6th, 2017 (JDU) May 18th, 2017 (NOW) |pc = / / to / /Emperor / / (Geisha Version) |gc = / / to / / / / (Geisha Version) |lc = (Classic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysUZLqPE2yc (Geisha Version)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqboSidEsxA (Community Remix) |perf= Classic Jerky Jessy (P1/P3) https://www.instagram.com/p/4C5lytF6I6/?taken-by=jerkyjessy Audrey Hurtis (P2) |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsen |nowc = HeyMama HeyMamaALT (Geisha Version) HeyMamaCMU (Community Remix) HeyMamaSHI (Showtime) |pictos= 111 (Classic) 98 (Geisha Version) |audio = |dura = 3:15 (Classic) 3:14 (Geisha Version) }} "Hey Mama" by ft. , & is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a trio of two men and a woman. They resemble soldiers. 'P2' P2 'is a military commander. She has an army cap that covers her red hair, a pair of black round-framed sunglasses, and is wearing a grey army uniform with a black skirt. She is also wearing a pair of navy blue boots. 'P1/P3 P1 and P3 are male soldiers with soldier hats covering their neatly combed hair. They are in a black jacket which covers an orange top. On top of that, they are also wearing a pair of long black jeans as well as a pair of black shoes each. They blend in with the rest of the troops. After the second chorus, the dancers can be seen going through multiple stages of color inversions. Heymama_coach_1_big.png|P1/P3 Heymama_coach_2_big.png|P2 Geisha Version The routine is performed by a trio of geishas with black hair tied in traditional shimada hairstyles. Each dancer carries a pair of colored paper fans on their hands. All dancers have light orange outlines. 'P1' P1 'wears an orange kimono secured by a yellow obi with red fan-like patterns. Underneath the kimono, she also wears a black dress. She also wears yellow tabi and black geta sandals. Her accessories includes an orange kanzashi styled in a rectangular fabric on her hair and her hairstyle is supported by a cyan blue chopstick. Her fans are orange. 'P2 P2 'wears a pink kimono secured by a red obi with triangular patterns. Underneath the kimono, she also wears a black dress. She also wears red tabi and black geta sandals. Her accessories includes an red kanzashi styled in a rectangular fabric on her hair and her hairstyle is supported by a dark red chopstick. Her fans are apple red. 'P3 P3 'wears an blue kimono secured by a red obi with cyan blue leaf-like patterns. Underneath the kimono, she also wears a black dress. She also wears yellow tabi and black geta sandals. Her accessories includes a cyan blue kanzashi styled in a rectangular fabric on her hair and her hairstyle is supported by a red chopstick. Her fans are cyan blue. Heymamaalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Heymamaalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Heymamaalt coach 3 big.png|P3 Background Classic The routine takes place in a military aircraft dispatching platform. There is an Air Force standing behind the lead and backup dancers - all the troops have the same appearance as the backup dancers. The dance platform is seen ascending through levels of troop sections before reaching the top. Then, the dispatching platform can be seen opening, revealing a bright sky and even more troops on land dancing along. The platform lights up to the rhythm of the song. ''Geisha Version The background first consists of beige oriental screen panels. At each chorus, the background switches to a snowy nighttime landscape. At the third verse, the screen panels are pink and the spotlight rapidly flashes at them. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 '''Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Salute. HM GM P.png|All Gold Moves Heymama jdu gm.png|All Gold Moves (Updated) Heymama allgm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Geisha Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Geisha Version routine: Gold Move 1: Open your arms and grab the air toward your left. Gold Move 2: Make a big circle with both arms and lower your body. Gold Move 3: All: get your right hand back; P1 face right, P2 face forward and P3 face left. HM1.png|Gold Move 1 GeishaGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game HeyM2.png|Gold Move 2 GeishaGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game HM3.png|Gold Move 3 GeishaGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Hey Mama is featured in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Cake Geisha Version *Rocket Community Remix Hey Mama has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) *Diabolickooke (Netherlands) *AmanditaMM (Brazil) *Susie Slaytanic (USA) *morales360bkn (Chile) *Victor6z12 (Italy) *ZillyZucchini (USA) *mzsx536 (USA) *MrManu96 (Italy) *chtumix89 (Italy) *MattGamer2004 (Canada) *kurashiki01 (Russia) *Joseiiin97 (Italy) *CarlosShadow7 (Portugal) *jmichew (Malaysia) *dimitrol707 (Russia) *kittykuma (USA) *SabrinaRocket (Germany) *dim0n19 (Russia) *Paulo Barizon (Brazil) *YeoJulietaMin (Italy) *feardog11 (USA) *nijishoujo (USA) *twanboy_13 (Russia) *Mereth86 (Spain) *DnDarkPK (Brazil) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Girl Power *Put a Lid on It *Just Dance 2020 is on the way! *10 Years of Just Dance! *Celebrate Fashion Week! *Hall Of Fame *All Songs F-J *Hall Of Fame *Unlimited F-J Geisha Version *Eastern Inspirations *All Songs F-J *Unlimited F-J Trivia *''Hey Mama'' is the second song by David Guetta in the main series. **However, this is Guetta's third song in the whole series, including Nothing Really Matters (The Black Eyed Peas Experience). **This is also the sixth song by Nicki Minaj in the series. **This is also the first song by Bebe Rexha in the series. *"Freak", " ", "d**k", "b**ches”, and "f**king" are censored. **"D**k", "f**king", and "b**ches" were already censored in the official music video. **"Nana" was not censored during E3.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGM4RAVnL7s&feature=youtu.be&t=1m09s *In the E3 demo, the part of the song that is a sample of Rosie by Alan Lomax was covered in order to avoid copyright issues. The people who sang the covered part are unknown. **It is not covered in the full version of the game. ***If it had been covered in-game, Hey Mama would have been the second track to be partially covered, with the rest of the song left in its original state, following Good Feeling. **The covered version is used in the trailer for the film . *Despite the song being a Trio, P1 and P3 (as well as the unplayable backup dancers) are performed by the same dancer as seen in the Behind-The-Scenes footage. *Unlike the other Showtimes with censored words, the censors are represented by boxes covering the words instead of the usual ellipsis (...) replacing them. When "nana" is censored, the edge of the second "A" can still be seen. *During the line "Beating my drum like dum-di-di-day," the word "my" shows up as "the" in the lyrics.http://genius.com/4970133https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SofuHMUwmnM&feature=youtu.be&t=0m46s The word "plus" in the line "plus I keep the ..." appears as "yes". **This could have been intentional. *The files for Hey Mama show that P3 s icon from the menu selection is less centered than P1 s. *In the menu, Hey Mama and Born This Way were erroneously placed before Bad Romance. **This was later fixed. *In Hey Mama (Community Remix), player names and country flags are shown.http://prntscr.com/aoegyr This feature was included in all Community Remixes in and in Uptown Funk (Community Remix), but it was discontinued by the time All About That Bass (Community Remix) was released. **Also, ZillyZucchini is the only participant to be chosen twice for this Community Remix. *The Community Remix is affected by a glitch that makes the coaches freeze for the rest of the song. While this happens, the pictograms and the lyrics keep working but they're heavily slowed down, as well as the song.https://youtu.be/Ax-2jC96e-Q?list=WL&t=204 *On , the player can only play as P2 on the song's Community Remix. This is, however, not the case on , as the player can play as P1 and P3 on that game. *The song was played during the play-off of the Just Dance World Cup 2015.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/tracklist-and-prizes/Vh5stx4AALsEUcdg *The Community Remix reappears in . This would also make it the last community remix available in the Wii Version. **However, it was removed in the final version. *In , the Classic cover is also used for the Community Remix. *A score detection file is named "heymama_karatekid.msm", referencing the movie series. *As of October 17th, 2019, some pictograms including the Gold Move has been updated from the classic routine. **This makes the fourteenth post- routine whose pictograms have been modified in later appearances, after Die Young, One Thing, Crucified, You’re the First, the Last, My Everything, Ghostbusters, Bang Bang Bang, Leg Song, Karaoke Forever OK (Future Underworld Mix, Scream & Shout (both routines), Fine China (Extreme Version), and Gold Dust. Gallery Game Files HeyMamaSqu.png|''Hey Mama'' heymamacmu.jpg|''Hey Mama'' (Community Remix) HeyMamaALT.png|''Hey Mama'' (Geisha Version) Heymamast.jpg|''Hey Mama'' (Showtime) Heymama cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Heymamaalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Geisha Version) Heymamashi_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Showtime) Heymama cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Heymamaalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Geisha Version) Heymama banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Heymamaalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Geisha Version) heymama map bkg.png| map background (Classic) heymamaalt map bkg.png| map background (Geisha Version) Heymama cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Heymamaalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Geisha Version) Heymama cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Heymamaalt cover 1024.png| cover (Geisha Version) 276.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Golden_Hey Mama.png|P2 s golden avatar (Classic) Diamond_Hey Mama.png|P2 s diamond avatar (Classic) Hey Mama Geisha P2 Avatar.png|P2 s avatar (Geisha Version) 200287.png|P2 s golden avatar (Geisha Version) 300287.png|P2 s diamond avatar (Geisha Version) 493.png|Avatar (Community Remix) 200493.png|Golden avatar (Community Remix) 300493.png|Diamond avatar (Community Remix) Pictos-spriteheymama.png|Pictograms (Classic) heymamaalt pictos atlas.png|Pictograms (Geisha Version) In-Game Screenshots Heymama_jd2016_menu.png|''Hey Mama'' on the menu Heymama_jd2016_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Heymama_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Heymamaalt_jd2016_menu.png|Geisha Version on the menu Heymamaalt_jd2016_load.png| loading version (Geisha Version) Heymamaalt_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Geisha Version) Heymama_jdnow_menu new.png|''Hey Mama'' on the menu (Classic, Updated) Heymama_jdnow_coachmenu new.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Updated) Heymama_jdnow_score new.png| scoring screen (Classic, Updated) Heymamaalt_jdnow_menu_new.png|Geisha Version on the menu (Updatad) Heymamaalt_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen (Geisha, Updated) Heymamaalt_jdnow_score_new.png| scoring screen (Geisha, Updated) heymama jd2017 menu.jpg|''Hey Mama'' on the menu heymama jd2017 load.jpg| loading screen (Classic) Heymama_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Heymamaalt jd2017 menu.png|Geisha Version on the menu Heymamaalt jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Geisha Version) Heymamaalt jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Geisha Version) Heymama_jd2018_menu.png|''Hey Mama'' on the menu Heymama_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Heymama_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Heymamaalt_jd2018_menu.png|Geisha Version on the menu Heymamaalt_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Geisha Version) Heymamaalt_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Geisha Version) Heymama_jd2019_menu.png|''Hey Mama'' on the menu Heymama_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Heymama_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Heymamalt_jd2019_menu.png|Geisha Version on the menu Heymamaalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Geisha Version) Heymamaalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Geisha Version) Behind the Scenes HeyMama2.png|Rehearsals Gddgd.png|Behind the scenes (P1/P3) uyjjuy.png|Behind the scenes of the (P2) Promotional Images 18656334280_0b39468a48_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18844039495_1609773d6d_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18846741221_7ac3263643_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18846742431_557994a3e6_c.jpg|Gameplay 4 Others Imagemama.jpg|Teaser descarga (4).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) descarga (5).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) cm_mediaUrl_1454947351 (1).gif|Proof of Community Remix Google+_Banner04.png|Official Google+ banner 6DaysToGo.jpeg|The dancers in the "6 More Days" photo HeyMamaWhatTheyNeeded.png|What they inspired on Hey Mama Lead Dancer.png|Lead dancer P1p3dancer.png|Backup dancer JD2016_PREVIEW_HEY_MAMA_208082.gif CR_HEY_MAMA_238038.jpg|Community Remix Header HeyMama3.png|Concept art, behind the scenes and the final HeyMama4.png|First ideas for the map qweq.png|Comparison between the real dancer and in game HeyMama.png|Background rghytyh.png|The dancers rehearsing out of their costumes Videos Official Music Video David_Guetta_-_Hey_Mama_(Official_Video)_ft_Nicki_Minaj,_Bebe_Rexha_%26_Afrojack David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha & Afrojack - Hey Mama (JD16) Teasers Hey Mama - Gameplay Teaser (US) Hey Mama - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Hey Mama - Just Dance 2016 Hey Mama - Just Dance Now Hey Mama - Just Dance 2017 Hey Mama - Just Dance 2018 Hey Mama - Just Dance 2019 ''Geisha'' Version Hey Mama (Geisha Version) - Just Dance 2016 Hey Mama (Geisha Version) - Just Dance 2017 Hey Mama (Geisha Version) - Just Dance Now Hey Mama (Geisha Version) - Just Dance 2018 Hey Mama (Geisha Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Community Remix' Hey Mama (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2016 'Showtime' Hey Mama (Showtime) - Just Dance 2016 Extraction Hey Mama - Just Dance 2016 (7th-Gen) (No GUI) Hey Mama (Geisha Version) - Just Dance 2016 (7th-Gen) (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Hey Mama it:Hey Mama pl:Hey Mama Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Bebe Rexha Category:Songs by David Guetta Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Audrey Hurtis Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Clean versions Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Lead & Backup Trios